Dear Sakura
by Chibinaoka
Summary: A one-sided SxT. Tomoyo contemplates her feelings for Sakura and desperately wants to tell anyone, anything, about them. Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters. They belong to CLAMP. No copyright violations are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permission.  
  
Dear Sakura  
By Chibinaoka  
  
The cherry blossoms were in full bloom that spring day. The air was warm as Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together like they always did. Suddenly, Tomoyo spun around, her black hair twirling to the movement. She was now facing Sakura who had stopped walking.  
"You where so cute today, Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura simply sweat dropped. Today in gym class, the cheerleading squad was asked to do a special presentation of various moves of their routine. Tomoyo was of course standing on the sidelines, her video camera in hand, taping her best friend. She blushed behind the camera, admiring the agility Sakura was displaying and the simple cuteness she saw in her friend.  
"I was so nervous. I was afraid of making a mistake." Sakura mumbled.  
Tomoyo came over and clasped Sakura's hand into her own. She gently squeezed it before addressing her friend.  
"Don't be silly Sakura-chan. You where great. You always are."  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a gentle smile to reassure her friend.  
"Thank you Tomoyo-chan."  
Sakura returned Tomoyo's smile as Tomoyo let go of Sakura's hand.   
"Don't mention it, Sakura-chan."  
  
The two continued their walk until they arrived at the point were they each had to part ways to get home.  
"Sayonara Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Sayonara Sakura-chan!"  
They both said one after the other while waving. Tomoyo continued along the road alone. For some reason she always got a bit lonely when she had to part ways with Sakura when they walked home. Looking up at the sky, she smiled at what she saw. The soft pink of the cherry blossom petals fluttering against the blue sky always reminded her of the most important person in her life, Sakura Kinomoto. She closed her eyes and brought her clasped hands to her heart, thinking of her beloved. How much she wanted to tell her how she felt. But she never acted on that feeling. Not once. Besides, Sakura was so cute, she was happy just being around her  
  
Before long, Tomoyo arrived at her house. She quickly passed through the gates and made her way in. While Tomoyo was removing her shoes, the maid greeted her and asks if she wished for some tea. Tomoyo politely refused while flashing her usual gentle smile. Her mother would be late that night and Tomoyo said she would cook for herself and let the maid simply relax. But food wasn't on Tomoyo's mind at that time. Like so many times before, Sakura was drifting through Tomoyo's thoughts. Quickly she ran to her room, wanting to watch the footage she had taken of Sakura that day.  
  
Setting everything up in her room, she sat down on the couch and pushed play. Images of Sakura appeared on the screen. Sakura jumped and twirled on the screen as if she was only doing it for Tomoyo. Her eyes sparkling, Tomoyo blushed as Sakura looked directly at the camera and smiled. Tomoyo doubted Sakura realised that she had just smiled at Tomoyo through the camera but Tomoyo didn't care. Sakura was so cute!  
"I love you, Sakura."  
The words slipped out of Tomoyo's mouth as if she was saying them to Sakura herself. The video ending, a big smile was across Tomoyo's face as she ejected the video and turned off the TV with the remote. Sinking her back into the couch, Tomoyo let her heart beat a little faster, the images still fresh in her mind.   
  
Something then suddenly caught her eye on the small coffee table in front of her. It was a pink notebook with a cherry blossom pattern printed on the top that Sakura had given to her as a present. It wasn't for any special occasion or anything. They were just shopping in town one day and the book caught Tomoyo's eye. Sakura noticed and immediately bought it for her friend. Tomoyo was touched and thank her repeatedly. Picking up the notebook, Tomoyo brought it close to her heart. She though of the words she had just uttered a little while ago.   
"I love you, Sakura."   
She repeated them, wishing, wanting to say them to Sakura. But she was afraid. Sakura might not return her feelings and there friendship could suffer or worse, end. Loosing Sakura's friendship was what Tomoyo really dreaded, not if Sakura returned her feelings. Still, she felt the need to tell someone, anyone. Anything. An idea popped into her head. If she couldn't bring herself to express how she felt through words spoken, perhaps she could do so through words written. Like writing in a diary what one's heart is feeling. Picking up the pencil that lay on the coffee table, Tomoyo sat on the floor in front on the table. Placing the notebook on the table, she opened it.  
  
The pencil made contact with the paper and soon the words "Dear" appeared. But Tomoyo hesitated. She should write as if she was really making an entry in a diary or should she write has if she was drafting a letter to Sakura? She pondered this before smiling. Tomoyo would rather think of this as if she were talking to Sakura. Her pencil began to move once more on the paper and as she wrote the missing word of her greeting, she also said them out loud. "Dear Sakura". The rest came out easily after that as she confessed her feelings to a silent notebook. The only sound hurt was that of her pencil scratching against the paper.  
  
"Dear Sakura,  
I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I know we haven't know each other since we were very little like others, but the time we spent together feels like eternity to me. Your friendship means so much, more then you'll ever know. Your smile is as warm as the gentle spring sun and the blush on your cheeks is as sweet as the cherry blossom petals that bear your name. I couldn't bear to lose your friendship or you. But I feel guilty sometimes. I've been keeping something from you for a long time now. Yet I'm afraid to tell you. If I tell you, you might not like me any more; you might not want to be around me any more. That would be the worse pain I could experience. But at the same time, I don't want to put any pressure on you. I've kept my true feelings for you a secret you see. I love you, Sakura-chan. I love you. Yes, I know I've said so many times before but you don't seem to grasp just how much. The love I feel for you transcends friendship. I know it might sound odd, seeing has how were both girls, but that doesn't matter to me. Love is...Love is blind. Love knows no gender. However you want to put it, it's how I feel. I know you might never share these feelings I have for you, but that doesn't matter. I'm happy just being near you. I once told you that as long as the person I love is happy, that's all I need to be happy. I still believe in that with all my heart. If you're happy, even with someone else, then I'm happy. All I want is to be near you. Perhaps I'll one day find the courage to tell you the truth. But for now, I must limit myself to telling only this simple notebook, a token of your friendship; your friendship that I treasure.  
With love, Tomoyo."  
  
As Tomoyo finished writing her feelings on paper, a tear splashed down onto the notebook. She didn't know why she was crying. All she knew was that she felt as if a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She let a few tears flow down her cheeks before whipping them away. She was happy inside. Once more, she whispered the words "I love you." Tomoyo loved Sakura and that was all that mattered to her. Whether Sakura felt the same or not, she was her dear friend, her dear Sakura.  
  
The End 


End file.
